The lost Words
by erzascarlet7
Summary: Gray thought Erza had forgotten what had happened several years ago at the river bank...what made him fall in love with her...but is it so?Read on to find out!Grayza oneshot .The story takes place before GMG and after the three months training...Don't forget to RnR...


The Lost Words

**A/N:I just came up with the idea to do this story after watching the episode 'Just Enough Time to Pass each Other' where there was the JerZa kiss and I was like wth but still…not taking too much of your sweet time here…on with the story…**

Mirajane Strauss smiled when she saw Gray Fullbuster coming towards arched his brow up,realising something fishy was going on in her mind.

"Just the person I was looking for!"she exclaimed and motioned him to sit down.

Gray sat down and she gave him his drink."Why,what happened?"he asked taking a sip.

Mira took out an old album and placed it in front of folded her arms across her looked at her."And what would I have to do with some raggedy album?"

Mira sighed and opened was titled'Childhood Memories of Fairytail'.She smiled when she saw Gray eagerly take away the album from her and start turning its pages."So brings back memories doesn't it Gray?"Mira said as she started cleaning the counter.

Gray nodded and smiled."Yeah,it was so fun and easier back then..."he sighed as he turned one more suddenly was a picture of him and Erza and he turned around."When I was going through this album yesterday,something came to my mind..."Before Mira could finish her sentence,Cana Alberona came over and exclaimed."Oh this is the pic from that day when I told you it would be your luckiest day Gray!"

Mira just always knew when to strike."Yeah Cana and remember that was the day when Erza entered the guild?"Mira smirked.

Gray's eyes shot up at the demon and the card cheeks were redder than before.

"Yeah and her prediction went wrong because that was not at all my luckiest day instead it was the worst day ever!"he mumbled.

"No it wasn't you predictions are and were always was your lucky day because Erza came into your life!"Cana retorted back.

Gray's jaw dropped let out a sigh."It's not my fault that you were and are such a coward that you could never tell her your feelings..."

Gray thought of saying something to her but nothing came Cana said was true,he had a crush on Titania when they were kids but now it seemed as if both of them had forgotten everything.

It was Mira's turn to speak now."Gray,look we aren't forcing you to go and confess to her right now or something like that..."

"Yeah thank god,because Mira can be really pushy..."Cana said gulping down her glared at her.

"I guess I should go..."Cana said as she went shook her head and then started talking again."So,like I was saying I am not forcing you,but you shouldn't let your love be forgotten Gray..."

Gray reddened at the 'L' chuckled and pinched his cheeks."You're still like a child..."

Gray stood up."So what do I do Mira?"

"Let your love blossom eventually...I know you can do it..."

"Yeah as if I can do it with two obstacles namely Jellal and Juvia..."

"I can take care of Juvia as for Jellal how can you be so sure that Erza still loves him?"

Gray sighed."Ultear did."Mira gawked at him."This isn't as easy as you think it is Mira.I am not the one who has forgotten what happened that day,Erza is."Gray's voice became lower and a tad bit sadder."She doesn't treat me any more different than Natsu,and to be honest,I like it that romance in between us might just damage the situation beyond repair..."He was looking away from smiled and put her hand on his."As you say don't forget that you still love her..."

"And I don't think I will be able to love someone else..."Gray looked at Mira."Thanks Mirajane.I appreciate your concern."He got up,gave her one last smile and went out of the guild.

-oO0xxx0Oo-

Gray shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans,which quite surprisingly was still on his 's words were echoing in his head.

_"I just hope Jellal tells her today..."_

_"Tells Erza what Ultear?"_

_"That he loves her,silly,I guess Erza loves him both just look so cute together..."_

_"Oh..."_

"He loves her..."Gray mumbled."And she loves him too."Gray kicked the rock in front of had known that Erza had feelings for that blue-haired freak for quite a long time but,love...that was too much...

"Gray?"He turned around to face the familiar armored faked a smile and walked over to had already gone down and stars were almost up in the sky.

"Yo Erza!What are you doing here?Following me?"

Erza frowned."No,I'm not Juvia..."

_'Wish you were_' he smiled.

"I was just coming back from Lucy's house and saw you 's beautiful tonight isn't it..."A pleasant breeze blew her hair lightly as she smiled.

_'But not as beautiful as you Titania_'He smirked."Since when did you become such a nature loving person?"

"I have always loved nature,Fullbuster,you probably haven't noticed it..."

'I know more about you than you yourself Erza...'

Gray came by her side."I could walk you to Fairy Hills?"

"But you are coming from that direction?"

"So what?More walking will help me keep fit!"He patted his chuckled and Gray smiled."Okay,fine."

They both started suddenly felt Erza's hand touching his and sooner enough her fingers were entwined in each other' began whistling some song he knew to pass the awkwardness,which was significantly awkward to him only.

Suddenly Erza stopped."Look Gray!"She pointed towards the river 's heart started beating faster."I am looking..."

"Have you forgotten?That's where you saw the Titania Erza Scarlet crying..."Erza said in a sarcastic looked away from her to hide his blush and they started walking.

"Oh and yeah,if I correctly remember you came to challenge me to a fight didn't you?I think you liked to get beaten up by me..."

Gray's stomach flip-flopped."Wh-What makes you think so?"

"Because even if I beat you up so hard you would always keep challenging me..."

"It sucks to get beaten up by a girl..."

"Yeah,you had a pretty big masculine ego even to think of it,you were pretty cute back then..."

"Pretty cute?"He repeated her words.

" Juvia would have been more head over heels over you if she had met you when you were still a child..."

Gray looked down."Whatever..."he could feel the blood rushing up his never had been like this and ironically,she decided to behave this way the day he was able to realise his feelings for it been some other day,he would just've shrugged it off

Erza looked at him and chuckled.

"Gray,I will never forget that day..."

His eyes widened."It was the first ever sunset I had ever seen in my life and you were my first friend in Fairy Tail.I am glad to have you..."

Gray's heart skipped a let go of his hand."Thanks Gray for walking me Night..."

"G-good Night Erza.."

Erza smiled and went started walking towards his Erza had remembered everything this whole time. Gray was happy that she was happy to be his friend and he wouldn't let love ruin this friendship even if he had to live without her his whole life...


End file.
